A Vulcan's Bride
by Ghostwriter85
Summary: See note inside. Too long to write here. But since I did see Sarek in an episode with Picard in it, I hope I am putting this under the right Star Trek Show. I could not find the original one in either of my accounts, so I am rewriting and reposting. As far as I know that is not breaking any rules.
1. ch 1

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Summary: Sarek has not been on Furhon in years. When a computer error sends him, and other crew members of the Enterprise, down to Furhon. He finds a hangman's noose around his neck. A native saves him by revoking an old law most of her people are not aware of. She gets him back to the other crew members and they are able to return to their ship. Sarek can't help but feel he is missing something, and that he should know her. But how? It isn't until deeply hidden memories are unlocked does he remember. And then he must make a life changing decision.**

 **NOTE** : I have went through BOTH my accounts and can not find this story which I wrote about five years ago. It was in a horrible format, and I do remember complaining about it to someone, but didn't realized anything had been done about yanking it. So, I have finally gotten around to rewriting it – in a far better format; I hope. To the die hard Star Trek fans, please don't hold any inaccuracies against me . It's been years since I've seen the show and, while I have found out the name of Sarek's third wife since I started the rewrite, I have opted to keep the name I chose instead of the one used on the episode I remember with her in it. And, yes, I know on the show she was human, but -for the sake of this storyline- she is not. Also, as to the other races on Star Trek, I know so few of them that - **as far as I know** \- the race in this story is purely of my making.

 **Scene one**

 _Entry one:_

 _My homeland is quiet as I stand in the hills of my Furhon home. Its deep green hills and thick forest do not make a noise. Soft wind blows throughout the land and over my skin. It gives me a feeling of perfect peace and -effectively- hides the turmoil just under its surface._

 _Our people have lived here forever, so they seem to think. Any problems we are now having they put at the feet of the strangers from the flying ships. Truth is, we took this place from others as they took it from those before them. But, hey, what do I know? I'm an "outlaw" in an in-law world - so to speak. A twig snapping turns my head and I jump -half expecting it to be my annoying cousin, Roger. Praise be, it's only my pet cat._

 _Roni is actually a white-striped panther, but he's been raised in captivity and is very docile unless provoked. He saunters up to me, shakes his head as if he knows why I've come to 'that' hill again, but then continues on his way. My eyes follow him and I sigh._

 _This hill holds many memories for me. Some are good, others not so much. Our people are loners, we prefer to keep to ourselves as much as possible. Strangers come and then leave of their own accord. Alas, I have to confess that is not always the case; there are those who have had no choice but to flee for their lives and I do mean flee. I would love to say my people are totally innocent in seeing that it stays that way, but they are not. Many egg the attitude on - only a handful of us are willing to fight against it._

 _Entry two:_

 _They said his name was Sarek. We have talked far more than people would say is safe. He speak our language_ _surprisingly well_ _. He is with a group who have attempted to open trade with our people. They have also done their best to help peace come to our temperamental society. Alas, they have had nothing but headache. I fear the day will come they too will need to flee for their lives._ _What's more, I am uneasy as to what may need to be done in order to get his group off this planet._

A knock could be heard on Erin's door as she closed her journal and shoved it back into its hiding place. Standing up, she was not eager to see who her guest was. If it was her neighbor, Sandy, or anyone of that personality type -it could be handled. However, should it be her cousin, Roger, then it would take all Erin had not to thump him into next year. But that was only because she wasn't strong enough to go for the next century. A smile jumped to her face when Colleen's voice could be heard on the other side; however, her smile instantly fled upon Erin opening the door.


	2. Racing to Save Sarek

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Scene Two (Racing to Save Sarek)**

"What's wrong?" Erin spoke as she saw not only Colleen standing at her door, but Dolly, Lori and her sister as well. "What are you all doing here at once?" This could not be good; they'd all agreed it would not be wise to be seen together very often. And here it was daylight; the sky's sun was hid by no clouds and Roni-another friend- was stretching his legs lazily as he walked by. The middle of the day and one person might not be so bad, but Oso, Roni's pet monkey, who'd been given the Spanish name for bear, chattered as he leaped onto Roni's shoulder. That chattering simply grated on Erin's nerves.

"We talked to Terrance." That name put Erin on alert as he'd been around longer than anyone she'd ever met. "He said to tell you he has a group of people hidden in the caves and is sure he can get them back to where they need to be without Roger finding out. But you can't go there first."

"Why not?" Erin asked as the sound of more than one bird could be heard flying by.

"I passed by the judgment hall." Dolly's words snapped Erin's attention away from Oso ; no one had used that place in years.

"What's going on?" Erin automatically got into a fighting stance.

"They have Sarek." It's all Dolly could do from keeping her face from matching the pillow case on her bed. "Need I say more?"

"No!" Erin shouts as she begins running down the dirt path leading away from her parent's home. Thankfully, they passed away years ago so there is no need to explain her actions.

 _Entry three:_ _The road I take would have tripped a less experienced runner, or a non-native. It's potholes and curves would be too unpredictable to them. I'm taking my chances_ _as it is. I have not had to bolt down the hill for_ _any life and death emergency_ _for quite a few yea_ _r_ _s_ _... and the last time I did I was barely legal._ _Legal, ugh that word I'd love to shove down Roger's throat. I am sure he is using some stupid, insane, law to have trapped Sarek into staying past the agreed time in the treaty. If you try to tell me different, I'd say your head is screwed on too tight._

Anna saw Erin running, but thought nothing of it. Her cousin was always training for a marathon of some sort or another. So, her racing by as if her heels were on fire was chalked up to nothing more than yet another day of preparation. If her Aunt had not passed on, and if she'd been asked, the lady could have told her niece that Erin would have started making mental notes to write down later in her journal as soon as she'd started running. The woman would have added Erin would not ever stop as time went on. But since Erin's mother was no longer among them, and since she'd not been asked while still living , Anna had no idea her aunt would have hit the nail on the head.

 _Entry_ _four_ _:_ _I'd seen my cousin outside her house, didn't have to be told what conclusion she'd have come to and focused on getting to the Judgment Hall. The hall's nothing but an open field with a hangman's noose for unfortunate souls who make Roger mad over the stupidest things. I must get there in time to save Sarek._


	3. Saved in the Nic of Time

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Scene Three (Saved in the nick of time)**

The judgment hall was indeed an open field with very little vegetation able to grow in its soil. Strands of grass might as well have been tossed around in a bag and then thrown to the wind for any decent patch of grass was few and far between. Old, chipped, benches were lined up on both sides of the only smooth road leading up to a well-built scaffold.

The wind had picked up speed as a group of men were standing around Sarek. The Vulcan ambassador had more than once explained why he was still on their planet and had the treaty to back him up. Alas, while he'd succeeded in winning over a few of the men to his point of view -Roger had not been one of them.

"You broke the treaty willingly!" Roger's face darkened in color. "And your people are nowhere in sight! I say you hang this day!"

 _Entry five_ : _I was not close enough to hear him say those words, it would only be later I would be told, but I was not blind. Those men could be seen by me as I turned the corner and barreled down the fairly steep hill. Sarek being forced by Roger up the steps could not be missed, nor the noose going around his neck. I had no time to do anything but yell one statement over and over._

 _What I yelled I hoped Sarek could not understand for it was hollered in an old tongue not spoken in front of stranger_ _s_ _, and yet I was not stupid. Sarek had a vast knowledge of people and races. There was always a chance his ears would recognize it and his brain comprehend it. Fortunately, as I shouted over and over, his face showed no signs of comprehending what I was saying, nor did Sarek's facial features register recognition of who I was; thank heavens. That would have spelled disaster for reasons I dare not go into._

"Are you insane!" Roger stepped away from one very confused, but grateful, ambassador. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"No, I'm just throwing out stuff for the fun of it." Erin's sarcasm can not be missed as she hurried up to Sarek's side and take off the noose.

"But he has nothing of yours." Roger protested, saying surely Erin was bluffing.

"Only because you whisked him away before I could get to where he was." Erin scowled not only at him, but the other men. "Didn't the tell you he was waiting for someone?" The men, except for Roger, had the decency to look uncomfortable. The lady then slip off her mother's necklace and handed it to Sarek -after getting him to give her the chain he'd been wearing around his neck.

The chain was an inexpensive piece of jewelry and nothing special. Erin knew that, but also had enough brains to have figured out long ago Roger couldn't tell the difference between a family heirloom and a piece tossed out after only a few years unless he'd personally known the person. Therefore, since Roger knew Erin's necklace to be an heirloom; he'd did not question what she had just done.

"Now, do you mind? We have other places to be." Erin take a hold of Sarek's hand and led him away from the group as fast she dared. Nonetheless, when the ambassador began to speak she squeezed his hand hard and hoped Sarek would keep his mouth shut until spoken to first. Praise be, though the ambassador lifted an eyebrow, he got the hint and kept his mouth shut.


	4. Sent to Safety

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Scene Four (Sent to Safety)**

The cave Terrance had taken Riker, Deanna, and Data was large and spacious. A stage had been carved out long before any of his people had moved into the mountains. Fortunately, for this particular group, Roger was clueless to its whereabouts -as were the rest of the valley people. And the mountain folk who did know of its existence cared for Roger and his cronies as much as their well-respected friend did.

"We've got to leave soon." Data spoke in the matter-of-fact voice he always used. "The ship can not hang around long without raising suspicion."

"Sarek should be here by now." Riker spoke with knitted eyebrows. "We can't just turn our backs on him."

"For the ambassador's sake..." Terrance, a man at six foot with shoulders that would make any football player droll, stood straight, "...I hope my friend was able to save him; you would not have been able to. Roger has just as much technology at his finger tips as you do. If he knew you were here, he'd cause more than a little headache for Picard." As much as the three standing before him hated to agree with him, they nodded their heads knowing he spoke the truth. The sounds of feet pounding off the floor immediately turned their heads toward the cave's entrance.

Terrance let out a long sigh of relief; he had not been eager to hear the ambassador was to be hung. He did not question the necklaces Sarek and Erin wore simply because he could not see them, as the jewelry were hidden under their clothing.

"I feared you might not get here in time." Terrance did not wait for an answer, but led everyone out of the cave using a back entrance and took them out onto a high hill.

"Before you all leave, mind telling me what in all that is decent and good possessed you to risk your necks coming here?" Erin was so busy asking the question she missed the fact her top bottom had come undone and Sarek's chain exposed. The group could not see it because of the angle she was standing at, but Terrance could. Her long-time friend would have said something only it was too important to get their visitors off the planet, besides Riker was answering her question.

"Computer malfunction is what it boils down too." Riker wasn't surprised when Erin crossed her arms and asked if they minded her giving them a suggestion. "No, of course not, what is it?"

"Don't repeat that." He and Danna laughed; Sarek and Data only lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'And you had to tell us this, why?" However, the question was left unspoken and the group vanished from sight.

It was only then did Terrance turn to his friend, who was already heading down a hill – in the opposite direction from the cave they'd existed. That alone would have raised questions. But it, along with the necklace he'd seen her wearing and the fact she was heading towards a small boat that was moored on the banks of a river which ran through their section of the mountain sent up a major red flag.

"Erin, did you by chance evoke a very old law to get Sarek out of the clutches of Roger?" Terrance asked feeling his stomach grow uneasy.

 _You don't know the half of it_ Erin pushed the thought aside as she climbed into the boat. "Ask me no question and I'll tell you no lies. Isn't that how the old saying goes?" Terrance didn't have to ask where she was going; Dove Island was the only place she was now safe -and they both knew it. Therefore, he only gave her a smile which did not reach his eyes and headed back the way he'd come -not watching Erin head down the river.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Scene Five**

No sound, or very little of it, filled the halls of the Star ship Enterprise as people walked from one room to another. Some were on duty, others were heading back to their quarters. Doctor Crusher, Deanna, Riker were far too busy, and happy, to be off Furhon to worry about Sarek being unusually quiet; Data was not.

"Are you all right sir?" Data walked up next to Sarek who seemed unusually sober, not to mention his hand kept on going up to his chest. "You seem a bit….odd?"

"I'm just fine." Sarek bid Data a good-day and entered his chambers without another word.

Data shook his head as if trying to unscramble information that did not compute right. Nonetheless, it did no good as to what he thought of the ambassador. Therefore he headed down another hall. He noticed Admiral Kirk and the ambassador's son, Spock, were both heading his way.

"Sir, may I ask you as question?" Data asked with a slight tilt of his head towards Spock.

"What is it?" Spock asked wondering what had the crewman so confused.

"Is your father hiding something?" His question raised the eyebrows of both men, and they asked what had gotten such a question out of Data's mouth. "The ambassador isn't acting like himself lately, not since our last escapade with the Furhonians."

"Probably just stress." Admiral Kirk smiled, "You all had quite the scare down there and, now with efforts to open peace talks back up, it's probably just wearing him down. I'll see he gets some extra rest." Data nodded and walked away satisfied with Kirk's reply; Spock was not.

"My father handles stress just fine and does not scare easily. " He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, the Furhonians are being- for the most part- difficult, but still any peace talks we are having with most of the other groups are going just fine." Spock looked at his old captain unsure whether, or not, to be insulted.

"What you say is true, but I wasn't going to tell Data that." Kirk frowned, "I have noticed your father is quieter than usual. Maybe, Deanna should talk to him?" Spock reluctantly agreed for he too had noticed his father's silence. They'd have gone straight to the counselor only she turned the corner just as the two gentleman had starting walking again. Therefore, they made their request and Deanna agreed to see Sarek.

The ambassador was leaving his quarters just as Deanna walked up to his door. He wasn't impressed with her reason for coming. However, Sarek was polite enough to allow her to walk him towards the conference center.

Unlike last time, the corridors were filled with people filing in and out of their rooms, places of work and causal meeting places. Deanna had a hard time talking to the Ambassador. She told him of the crew's concern when it came to his unusually quiet manner- even for a Vulcan.

"I am just fine." Sarek managed to give the counselor a smile. "I've just had a lot on my mind. Now..." He nodded towards the conference door. "I suggest we go in." Deanna wasn't convinced Sarek was as good as he claimed, but let it go because the ambassador had already opened the door.


	6. Wondering about the Chain

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Scene 6 (Wondering about the chain)**

No lights shown in the conference room as all the meeting of all various delegates had already adjourned; only Sarek remained standing by one of the windows overlooking the vast expanse of the space they now traveled. Stars sparkled everywhere he looked; the scene gave him a sense he should remember something, but what? And why did the Furhonians never truly leave his mind? Turning around he sat down in the nearest chair; this last meeting hadn't helped him either.

The conference had gone exceptionally well, except for the delegate from Furhon. He'd been glaring at Sarek the whole time, but when pressed for the reason the Furhonian delegate had refused to open up. Dark looks from their not so friendly visitor had only lessened when they'd agreed not to transport anymore men, or women, down to the planet. It bothered the ambassador more than he cared to admit. He hadn't harmed any Furhonian, and had gone out of his way to be of any help. Why did they have to continue harboring such old prejudices?

"Ambassador, what is going on with the people on Furhon? Their delegate wasn't exactly home fires burning with us, especially you." Captain Picard asked the question as he walked up to the well-known Vulcan ambassador who let out an uncharacteristically long sigh before answering.

"Age old bigotry, nothing new there." Sarek wasn't surprised when Picard gave him 'the' look and demanded to know why, if that was the case was the Vulcan ambassador acting so odd.

"Did Riker or any of the other members of the group talk to you about our last trip?" Sarek waited until he saw the captain nod his head. "Then you know my neck was saved from a hangman's noose?"

"Yes, I do." Captain Picard gave him a sympathetic smile. "Surely, talking to Deanna would help?" His eyebrow lifted only slightly.

"Maybe," Sarek clasped his hands. "We've been kind of rushed." He went to say more when the members of the group who had accidentally been transported down stepped into the room.

"This was Deanna's idea, don't look at me." Riker grinned as he sat down in a chair.

"Just thought having all your friends here would help," Deanna had done everything she'd been trained to do as she and Sarek had talked walking the halls, but he was right; they'd been rushed and it had been hard to get a read on him. She'd have suggested a private session, but the counselor instinctively knew he'd balk.

"I appreciate the thought; however, I am not sure what to tell you." Sarek sat down and gave a very detailed account of what had happened. "I know enough Furhonian history to tell you we are not married, least I don't think we are. However, she had to have bought my life in some sort of manner. Why else would she have taken the chain I wore? It was just an inexpensive item, hardly worth anything at all." Spock's father opted to refrain from showing them the necklace she'd given him as he could not explain the strongest urge hitting him to keep the thing hidden.

No one in the room, including the captain, knew enough of the lady's history to give him an answer. Deanna suggested he let her mother attempt to help him recall anything in his past that might help them.

"Might even have your son do that Vulcan mind meld thing." Riker suggested; both were relieved when Sarek agreed to give it a try.


	7. Surprise

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **REMINDER:** I have went through BOTH my accounts and can not find this story which I wrote about five years ago. It was in a horrible format, and I do remember complaining about it to someone, but didn't realized anything had been done about yanking it. So, I have finally gotten around to rewriting it – in a far better format; I hope. I admit, it's been years since I've seen the show. While I have found out the name of Sarek's third wife since I started the rewrite, I have opted to keep the name I chose instead of the one used on the episode I remember with her in it. And, yes, I know on the show she was human, but -for the sake of this storyline- she is not. Also, as to the other races on Star Trek, I know so few of them that - **as far as I know** \- the race in this story is purely of my making

 **Scene 7 (Surprise)**

 _Entry six:_ _The weather has turned cold and I keep myself apart from my friends, family, and other rebels who have had to flee to one of seven islands that have been set apart for anyone needing asylum of any kind. It's the one place who holds laws even my cousin dare not break. I have avoided coming here for nine years, but invoking the ancient law I did_ _has earned me enemies -more than I already have_ _._ _It does not help m_ _y cousin is furious I allowed Sarek to leave instead of staying put. Word is the Federation's conference went to good for his taste, but Roger's temper was averted by being told the starship had agreed_ _to fix their computer system and_ _not to transport anymore of their people down._

"Erin! Erin!" Malleria, a heavy set native, hollered as she walked up the path leading to her friend's bungalow.

"What's so important you have to holler at me at the crack of dawn?" I refuse to admit how long I've been up. The sun would have been shining, but clouds had appeared and kept most of the sky's light hidden.

"Dolly is here, along with Colleen. They are asking for you to come to the center." Malleria's words surprise her as Erin did not expect to see any of her old friends once she'd left her home town. "And when you are done, I need you to swing by my place." The lady did not say tell her friend why; she knew without having to ask either.

"I will come when I am finished with Colleen and Dolly." Erin went back inside to grab her coat, purse, and gloves before heading into town.

 _Entry seven:_ _Why has Dolly come with Colleen? It's not like they can do me any good. I aided Sarek on a far deeper level than Roger_ _is aware of, and in a manner he_ _could_ _not_ _ever found it in his heart to forgive. People look at me strangely as I walk by. They know how deeply involved I was in aiding the foreigners before, it has never been a secret. But they also know there is another secret I carry, but not the details. And I have promised I will carry those to my grave._

The building reminds Erin of an old country diner slash bar. She half expected to hear the sounds of vehicles which have only read about roar to life and come peeling into the parking lot. Nonetheless, it does not happen and she went inside.

The diner held more than a couple dozen empty tables, and a dusty counter. Pictures, just as dirty as the tables, hang on the wall. Dolly and Colleen sit a table talking. Erin went to inquire as to why they'd bothered coming if they didn't have to when her eyes fell onto what was lying in between them; her heart skipped a beat.

"My journals!" Erin hadn't had time to retrieve them and had been quite concerned about them. "You found them after all."

"Yes, and you'd better be glad we did." Dolly shook a finger at her friend. "You really need to burn those things. Start new ones, without so much details." She is right and Erin knew it. Hurrying to the table she counted it a blessing a fire in the hearth would not raise suspicion and set the books to burning.

 _I will rewrite my history later. What was I thinking anyway, if these had fallen into the wrong hands_ Erin shuddered at the thought as she went and sat at the table with her friends.

"Besides, the books, why did you come? Are you all in trouble because of what I did?" Erin hoped that was not the case.

"No, but …." Dolly shrugged her shoulders. "...we couldn't stand the idea of you finding out the rest of our small group was found out and killed on the spot. Their rebel activity was found out." Erin's eyes went wide and asked why they'd not been killed themselves.

"We had good friends with mouths of traps." Colleen stood back up. "I came under the pretense of giving you your mother's ring which you have every right to, even in exile." Erin's friend handed her a small box. "We found something else in your house, and figured it had to be connected with your involvment of Sarek's people ten years ago." She then excused herself saying Dolly could stay with Erin if she wished, but that her time had come to leave. It was only after Colleen left did Dolly speak, and even then her voice was kept extremely low.

"Those people you helped ten years ago? The one Roger was so gleeful about killing?" Dolly waited until Erin had given an affirmative answer. "They are not dead."

"What?" Erin's jaw about hit the floor. "I saw Roger's men shoot them, how on earth did they survive? And where in the blazes are they?"

"They faked their deaths to up their chances of eventually getting off this planet." Colleen shrugged her shoulders, "Just took them longer than they thought it would." Erin was floored when told the survivors were making their way to the mainland of Dove Island.

"I told the magistrate..." Praise be, he was one of the few leaders on their side. "...and is preparing to meet them, but told me to order you to stick close by; he's going to need your help."

"Yippee." Erin spoke dryly with no emotion on her face. It wasn't that she hated the group, nor had she wished to see them shot in the first place. However, how in the blazes did the magistrate think she could help? She was in self-imposed exile.

"Don't ask me." Dolly responded when asked. She then stood up. "I suggest you get some sleep; you're going to need all the rest you can get."

 _Entry eight:_ _Dolly' h_ _as_ _got to be kidding. She just let me know four old crew members of the Enterprise, that I thought to be dead, are heading my way. That the magistrate thinks I can help him, and she_ _wants_ _me to do what?_ _Not to mention I still_ _have to swing by Malleria's place._ _Good thing I don't believe in drinking, or I'd get stone drunk about now._ Erin stood up, put her coat and gloves back on. She then slid her purse strap over her shoulder and headed to the magistrate's office.


	8. Dream Recall

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Scene 8 (remembering through a dream)**

Sarek, clueless to who Malleria was, was not concerned about it at that particular time. He was finding himself extremely baffled as to why Lwaxana had not been able to get his memories to come back, nor had the Vulcan mind meld done any good. He now walked the corridors of the ship quietly fighting to recall why he felt as if the necklace he wore hidden under his robe might as well have been seering itself into his skin.

Once again, no voices- other than faint music - filled the hallways even though people passed him on their way to various duties. His hands were locked behind his back as he walked deep in thought. It wasn't until he heard footsteps coming up next to him did he turn his head.

"Ambassador." Data spoke as he drew close to Sarek. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course," Sarek wasn't positive he wanted to hear it, but knowing the human like Android meant well, he saw no need to block his attempts to help.

"Quit trying so hard to remember. Go to your quarters and do whatever it is that helps you to relax." Data's suggestion made Sarek take stock of what had been going on ever since he'd been reunited with him and the others on the hill. Data very well may be right.

"I think.' Sarek gave a nod of his head, "I will follow that advice. Please, tell Picard I need to reschedule our meeting." The ambassador retraced his steps to his quarters, leaving Data to deliver the message.

Sarek didn't even bother dwelling on Data doing what he'd been asked. He simply entered his room and pulled down a book. Sitting in a chair he begun reading. He'd meant to catch up on the planet Furhon's history -without worrying about his personal connection- and so he got lost in a book.

Hours ticked on by as he read. Lores, true or not, were read. Actual accounts of wars and such Sarek found extremely interesting. He completely forgot trying to making sense of current events until he turned the last page and a map most had neglected to the sides lines was brought into his view; it matched a set of matching book ends sitting on a shelf next to his bed. Hastily putting the book on a small stand next to him. The ambassador went and traced the book ends and sighed.

"Data is right, I must not dwell on you too hard, though why you match that map I have no idea." Sarek decided the logical thing to do was simply to take a nap.

A foggy mist arose around Sarek in his sleep. He could see nothing in his dreams until as he turned to his right. The thick clouds parted and what he saw made him physically jerk in his bed though he was not aware of it. People running, guns going off, he was in the lead.

" _Run! You can't stop! Get your people into those hills!"_ The voice shouting at him had no face until he took a step, then he froze. It was Erin! Other scenes of the past begun to unfold and, by the time they'd quit playing, he awoke drenched in sweat. Wasting no time he- uncharacteristically jumped out of bed and raced down the corridors. Ignoring the shocked looks appearing on any crew member's faces, including Riker and Deanna's. He had to talk to Picard...after tracking down Data.

Data was just returning to his quarters as Sarek appeared. The poor android was thrown into total confusion when Sarek practically yanked his arm off getting him inside. Surely, the Ambassador had remembered something important, but why come to him in such a manner? Surely, he needed to go to Picard -even Kirk.

"I will go to Picard soon enough." Sarek's jaw set firm. "I need something from you, something you have been hiding for years."

"Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about. Would you please explain?" Data inquired in his typical manner.

"No, not yet anyway. I…." Sarek gave a soft sigh, "...forgive me, my friend."

"For what?" Data asked confused.

"For this." Sarek flicked Data's switch off before the android was aware of anything. He then worked to find the hidden disk, and a hidden button that would wipe out any memory of why he'd come to Data's quarter in the first place. It was only when he had that taken care of did his friend become aware of the ambassador standing in front of him.

"What were we talking about?" Data asked confused as to what was going on.

"Nothing important, but I do thank-you for your advice." Sarek then headed straight to Picard's quarters, hoping he'd still be awake though the hour was growing late.


	9. A Rescue and A Promise

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Scene 9 (A rescue and A promise)**

 _Entry nine: The shaded house I now see has been-for the most part- avoided like the plaque. Malleria is a good friend. Her husband a loyal acquaintance, but he does not know of his wife's past, nor my part in it. We keep it that way for his safety. But with the news she brought to me earlier, I know I must take advantage of an opening I have not had in years. It is their only hope._

Malleria stepped out onto the porch of her small mountain home. Erin standing in her yard did not surprise her. She'd known her life-long friend would keep her word. However, she was surprised when Erin said both she Malleria and Carol needed to go with her to the magistrate's office.

"Are you sure you want Carol with you?" Malleria watched Erin nod. She then hollered for the young girl.

"Yes, Momma?" A young girl of nine came running around the corner. She looked normal enough, with her long brown hair, and blue eyes. However, if anyone paid attention to the lilt of her voice and looked in her eyes, they'd have been able to tell she was – as Malleria's people called it -touched in the head.

"Go get your hooded cloak; you need to go with Miss Erin." Malleria was not surprised when her friend's eyes went wide and protested that Malleria could not stay behind.

"Erin, my part in the past is over. Jonathon is not aware Carol's true situation - he just knows her father is not one of us and someday he may come and get her; therefore, Carol leaving would not surprise him. Trust me, I am safe enough with a husband here everyone knows about and is okay with. We both know it is only Carol that has been in danger. If anyone is to be taken to Toby's office; it is her."

 _Entry ten: My friend is right. She is safe enough. However; I still hate to take Carol away from the only home she has ever known. Leaving behind the only woman she's ever called mother. But I can not force Malleria away either, nor do I have time to argue. Thankfully, Carol trusts us completely and -as I pick her up once she is back outside- I c_ _ount it a blessing she is such a small, and light, child even at her age._ _._

Running with Carol was ten times easier, and faster, than if they'd had to walk. Erin knew that and kept to roads not easily seen. Familiar shadows passing through the forest got her behind trees; the last thing she wanted was for Carol to be seen. Praise be, though the shadows revealed friends of Roger's -they did not see her with the young child. The sight of her cousin's friends had her more than a little concerned -they never came to the island. However, she didn't have time to ask questions, nor was she in the position to. So, once Erin no longer felt it a danger to move, she raced once again towards the magistrate's office.

Toby had managed to get the old crew members to his office without being seen. However, they were all worried that Erin was not there upon their entrance. He wondered if Roger's men had found her, but not having time to wait for her, he went to push the button to his communication device that would allow him to communicate with the Enterprise- without Roger being aware of it- when Erin came bolting through the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Erin breathed hard, grateful Malleria had told Carol to get her cloak, for it now kept her face from being seen from the crew members. "I had to get Carol from Malleria."

"She is being sent away?" Toby wasn't surprised, but lifted an eyebrow as he glanced at the crew members.

"We can transport you all to the ship." Erin looked at John, Hales, Betty and Rose, all members who had been of such low rank – and jobs- that they'd not likely be remembered by many people and spoke her peace. "But on one condition."

"Take the child with us?" Betty spoke what she thought to be the obvious.

"Yes, but with a promise that will cost you your lives if you break it." Erin could not, would not, risk Carol's life needlessly. "And I guarantee if you broke that promise, I _would_ know it, and then I'd find a way to make you pay."

"What is it?" Hale asked; they were all told Carol's hood was not to be taken off and her face seen by anyone until they were far far away from Furhon.

"So far, that it would take years go to get back." Erin did not budge until all the members gave their pledge to do as asked. She then turned to Toby and turned Carol over to him. "I have things to do; you contact the ship and let them know how to transport five people up. After all..." she grinned, "...they only promised not to beam anyone down, not up." Toby chuckled and held Carol on his lap after Erin had set her down.


	10. Answers (sort of)

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Scene 10 (Answers, sort of)  
**

Picard had just done up the last button of his night wear and was reaching for a glass when a buzz was heard at his door. Ignoring the drink he walked to the door. The captain smiled as he saw the Ambassador at his door; he figured Sarek wished to talk and let him in.

"Something I can help you with?" The wide smile on Picard's face left when the Ambassador handed him the small chip; he had no idea Sarek had gotten it out of Data. "What is this?" The captain asked with knitted eyebrows.

"Answers proving me wrong." Sarek didn't like just how wrong he'd been, and had the captain pop in the chip; what he was being shown stunned Picard.

"I didn't know the Furhon leader was behind all the trouble we had there last time, nor that you were that so heavily involved in the rebel cause. And I certainly was not aware this chip was inside our friend, Data. Why didn't he tell us?" Picard stood back up and asked how where the chip had originally come from, and why hadn't the ambassador remembered all this before now.

"First, Data had no idea it had been put in." Sarek told him what he suspected it had happened. He went on to say more only just then an urgent call came for the captain to get to the transport room. They were told Admiral Kirk was already there, both men hurried to where Picard was needed.

Both men headed out the door. No one had to step aside as the Sarek and Picard hurried down the corridor. Picard seriously considering pulling out of Furhon air space before dawn in spite of what had been on the chip -while the ambassador's thoughts had nothing to do with departure. Neither one talked as the entered the room they'd been called to.

The transport room was full of buzzing. No one had realized the four lost crew members were still alive. Kirk was questioning them and demanding to know why they refused to take the hood off the young child's head. He started riding them pretty hard until Sarek stepped into the room, overheard the talk, easily deduced why such a promise had been made in regards to the hood staying up, and insisted the Admiral stop.

"They gave their word, and that should be good enough for you, _**Admiral**_." Sarek's unusually rough tone, not to mention him walking over, asking the child her name and then taking her into his arms, stunned Kirk into silence. "Captain." He turned to Picard. "You need to tell the Admiral what we know, in private, and transport Deanna and Riker to those coordinates I gave you. It's the only loop hole we have to use." He stopped at the door he'd entered, paused and then turned around. "They've got to bring Erin and Malleria back with them. If they fail, send Spock..he can reason with Erin, and I'm sure she can then get through to Malleria." With that he left Picard to explain everything.

Sarek ignored the stares which came his way as he held Carol close. It took every ounce of self-control not to rush down to the planet himself. But he knew that had to be a last resort. The ambassador silently chewed himself for not recalling everything sooner. He could have saved Erin, and Malleria, so much heartache -not to mention Carol could have had a normal upbringing. Turning his head to more stares he took the young girl to his quarters and made a bed out of the chair he'd sat in reading more than one book. Once she was settled in, he went to turn on music knowing the young girl would emotionally need it. However, before he could do anything Spock appeared at the door.

"Is she your daughter, father?" Spock saw no need to beat around the bush to what his mind had deduced.

"She could be, but without Malleria or Erin here, I can not tell you for sure." Sarek walked slowly up to Spock. "Until then, I will treat her as such." He kept a stiff stance half expecting his son to argue with him.

"I understand." Spock then left knowing he very well could end up being called to go down if the Erin and Malleria did not heed Riker, or Deanna's, advice.


	11. Trying to Convince Erin

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **A/N: i apologize for not thanking my beta-reader up front for all her help; however, all mistakes are still my own.**

 **Scene 11 (Trying to Convince Erin)  
**

 _Entry Eleven_ : _It had been less than twenty-four hours since I sent Carol away with the old crew. I went to stand at the water's edge of the main focus of the Dove Islands. I feel a cool breeze blowing across my face as I allowed myself room to breathe. Malleria, without Carol around, is not in danger. The young girl can not be found by Roger, so any signs she is not full-blooded Furhonian are no longer in danger of being seen by those around me. And -as far as I knew- Sarek was to head straight to Vulcan; thereby, putting him out of range or my cousin's clutches._

 _Cousin, the word made me sigh. It'd been over a decade since Roger began telling people around him that he was my cousin. Truth? He is my brother, but has distanced himself from me simply because I refused to fuel the fire of bigotry and hatred over people who simply wanted to trade with us -they never attempted to push their ways onto us. I would not have been so at ease had I been aware of what was had just transpired on the ship above us. I'd have been too much on edge wondering if the crew would still respect the promise of the hood staying in place.  
_

 _The thought of her hood makes me sigh. Too many of those worn by innocent children of the past. But what else were we to do? Malleria had been right; mingling a Batazoid, human, and others was easy enough to do, but a child with Klingon, Vulcan, or Romulon blood? No way, their physical traits were a dead give away. So, we'd hidden them under hoods and in the woods. Fortunately, Carol was the last hooded youth to be sent away. There were no more to be concerned about._

Erin heard the sound of approaching and turned expecting to see Troy, or Malleria -instead she saw Deanna. Her knee-jerk reaction was to either knock the lady upside her head, or send her flying into the ocean. However, she had enough manners to let the counselor speak.

"By aiding us you are not safe here anymore. Come with me, and Roger will not be able to get a hold of you. And Sarek seemed to think Malleria is in danger too." Deanna's words, along with others she spoke did nothing to sway Erin, who insisted on staying put.

"Malleria has been taken care of, there is no need to concern yourself over her, as to me? I am not needed among your people. And if I leave I will put those I love the most in danger for it would just my luck for Roger would follow." Deanna did not agree with Erin and said as much.

"The Federation is offering asylum to any of your people wanting protection from your cousin. They would not be in danger if you left." Deana watched Erin shake her head and walk back to Toby's office.

Toby saw her coming, and spotted Deanna not far behind. The counselor could see the magistrate through the office window and shook her head, letting him know Deanna had been unsuccessful in convincing Erin to consent to leave. He sighed and turned to Riker, who was sitting in a corner.

"I doubt you will have anymore luck than Deanna, but I will step into the next room." Toby knew Erin will enough to realize Riker would have no luck in an open discussion were he to stick around. That being the case, he was nowhere in sight when Erin stepped into his office.

The office was full of light as the curtains were white sheers. Toby's white-painted desk was empty which surprised Erin; the magistrate was always available this time of day. The plants he kept near his desk had already been taken care of so it wasn't like he'd been gone all day. It was only when she turned to leave did she spot Riker in the corner.

"I should have known." Erin didn't know whether to be annoyed, exasperated at the Star ship officer being in the room, or wonder why their promise had been broken. "You all made a promise, Roger could have your necks over breaking it."

"Actually, we didn't break it." Riker lifted a piece of paper on his lap. "This gives us permission -even if we can't go anywhere else on this planet- we are safe enough here." Erin hurried over and took what Riker offered to let her read.

 _Entry 12:_ _How they got a hold of the information on Dove Island lets me know Sarek has remembered at least a little about this planet he's been on before. He had to have, no outsider knows our exile laws except those involved with our rebel group. Sadly, they have grown fewer and fewer in numbers. But since Riker seems to know nothing else, I am still able to breathe a sigh of relief._

"I told Deanna, I am not leaving. Though, I strongly urge you to. Even if you are on this island, Roger will find a way to make you pay if you stick around long enough." Erin hands Riker back the paper, when he again failed to get her to change her mind he gave a lopsided grin.

"Do you think we could stick around for dinner at least? I noticed a gray building not far from here. People acted as if it were a diner." Riker figured they might as well eat before having to return empty handed.

"Be my guest, you're neck not mine." Erin left and Riker communicated with Picard saying Spock needed see if he couldn't get through to the lady because he and Deanna couldn't.


	12. No Luck

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Scene 12 (No luck)  
**

 _Entry thirteen:_ _Spock came next and I wanted to scream at them all. I assure him that Malleria is in no danger, and practically order him not to talk to my friend. Maybe, they are right about me. Maybe it was safer to leave, but what if Roger followed? All my hard work - almost eleven years worth - to protect the ones I loved would all have been in vain. I can not risk it and refuse to budge -even with Spock's flawless logic, only half of which I confess makes sense to me. It would only be later I would ask him why he had not asked about Carol's parentage at that time. His answer was simple. "It wasn't my place to ask."_

Chatter filled the diner and Erin was in no mood to deal with the crew members, or Spock, now sitting at one of the tables. They all watched the lady everyone had attempted to leave with them walk to the piano, and sit down. She'd have begun to play only Roger burst in.

He was ranting and raving against the Federation. Marching up to the table he insisted the Enterprise had breached their promise and ordered his men to march them down to the judgment hall to be hung. His goons grabbed the crew members only to hear Toby clearing his throat as he held up a piece of paper;it stopped them in their tracks.

"I believe this proves these people broke no promise and, as long, as they do not leave this island they are safe enough." Toby never flinched as Roger snatched the paper and read it; the magistrate was using his own laws against him.

"That may be the case, but who did they transport earlier? We had signals coming in a transporter was being used." Roger growled.

"Some old crew members were still on this island." Riker did his share of snapping, "And no one told us. They contacted us and wanted to rejoin us. We never promised we wouldn't take our own back. Besides, we transported them from these islands -no where else." The officer had the satisfaction of listening to Roger stumble over his words. Riker would have been more at ease if the leader had just walked out the door, but grew troubled -as they all did- when he stopped by the piano where Erin sat.

"I know you had a hand in all this." He hissed loudly. "I swear I'll find a way to make you pay. I'm tired of you getting in my way, always undermining my authority." Roger made not attempt to muffle his words.

The room grew intensively quiet as Erin gave Roger a piece of her mind just as loud as he had on his own, even to the point of revealing the true relation between the two. She held nothing back, caring little what he thought.

 _Entry fourteen: I've nothing to lose by claiming Roger as a closer kin; he's already cost me all that I love. I can not even afford to go near Malleria, and the horrible things he did to her are unforgivable. She is only safe now because no one knows about her first husband who she - unwillingly- divorced. And our people love her current husband so much. If he dies, they would protect her. I could only leave for one reason, and it's definitely not for Roger._

People did not speak until the Furhon leader stormed out the door, and Erin was playing classical musical full of raw emotion. The only one who could not, or would not acknowledge, feeling the emotions reeling off the piano keyboard was Spock. Nonetheless, even he could tell the lady played the music in a way few could.

"I didn't think the Furhons had the ability to play musical instruments with such skill." As soon as the words were out of Riker's mouth Toby scoffed.

"Just because her brother has lost that particular ability, as have most of those around him, does not mean music is foreign to the rest of us." Toby stiffened his shoulders. "She holds another skill far more dangerous if used incorrectly. But not once has she...gone there. Erin has always used her...talent...for good, to save those she cares about the most. The lady's the last of her kind as far as I know. Her brother doesn't even come close and -praise be- does not hold the skill of the old Furhonian's." The magistrate then shocked them by relaxing his stance and practically begged them to send for Sarek. "I fear Roger will find a way to have her and Malleria killed -even they stay on these islands. If anyone can get through to either one is he, for i have recently learned the only other one who ever stood a chance is now dead." The magistrate then stiffened back up and departed the building leaving his three visitors to discuss what they'd just been told.


	13. Getting Ready to Return to Furhon

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Scene 13 (Getting Ready to return to Furhon)  
**

Sarek was once again walking the hall, this time with a hooded figure next to his side. The young girl clung to him as if he were a life preserver. He'd replied to every question he had answers to, had Deanna explain the situation the best she could, and even Lwaxana had attempted to console the young girl whose face remained hidden. The ambassador sighed. He probably should have Deanna watch the child; it wasn't logical for him to be taking her to his meetings with Picard or Kirk. Nonetheless, take Carol he did. It wasn't until Lwaxana turned the corner, and convinced Carol to go with her, did his little shadow let go of his robe.

"Remember, no telepathic powers used on Carol, understand? And, " Sarek raised a sharp eyebrow as he added, "no taking off the hood."

"Relax. I don't need my skills in that department to understand this child's needs, and I am not about to be the one to break a promise unnecessarily." She waved him on saying both Picard and Kirk wished to see him in the conference room.

Sarek headed toward where he'd been called hoping Spock had succeeded where Riker and Deanna had failed. He gave a slight nod of the head to those who passed him, but made no attempt to speak. However, as soon as the ambassador stepped inside the conference room he knew that was not the case.

"Erin assured us Malleria is safe enough. She's remarried to a well-respected islander. Says her friend agreed with sending Carol away for her own safety, no one else's." Spock spoke never looking away from his father

"Malleria is not in harms way you say, and Carol is with us. But what about Erin? She would not leave?" Sarek's instinctively knew his unlocked memories were serving him well, except he could not separate Malleria from Erin. Those pictures were still unmixing themselves.

"No." Picard shook his head as he sat at the end of the table, with plenty of light surrounding him. "Our friends did their best, to no avail."

"Toby, the magistrate of the island wants you to go to the island, practically begged us to make sure you did. Toby said the only other one who he thought could have gotten through is now dead. And you were right, transporting to that island is safe enough- even with the former promise we gave." Spock spoke as both Picard and Kirk stood up from where they'd been sitting. "Riker and Deanna are still down there hoping Erin will change her mind."

"I can't help but wonder if you go down, things will go crazy all over again." Picard voiced his opinion saying he thought, maybe, they shouldn't be in a hurry for the ambassador to make a third return trip -even if the second were accidental.

"No, no, they won't." Sarek looked at both men. "I'll go as soon as I make arrangements for Carol." Neither men argued with the ambassador as he stopped back into the hallway.

Sarek counted it a blessing everyone had deserted the halls. It gave him time to think without interruption. Erin and Malleria were best of friends; they'd do any thing for each other. That much he did remember about the two ladies. Once again scenes from the past played themselves in front of his face. No matter which one played both ladies were expecting, both were running for their lives, and both had -at one point or another- urged him to run faster than he was already doing. He knew himself well enough to know he wouldn't go bedding just any female, so the idea both ladies could have been carrying his child was ludicrous. But surely, he was the father to one of the women's babies.

Sarek could not picture Carol being anyone's child but his, for the child so naturally clung to him. But even if he was right about the instant connection, who was her mother? Malleria or Erin? And why was he recalling everything but that? Setting aside the question he stopped at Lwaxana's door.

Lwaxana's smile greeted him; she was not surprised at his request.

"Sure you want to go back down? I doubt their leader has changed his mind about you." Lwaxana asked as she took a hold of Carol's hand.

"I'm positive." Sarek turned leaving Carol to Lwaxana's care.


	14. Sarek's Talk with Toby

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **Scene 14 (Sarek's talk with Toby)**

 _Entry Fifteen: If I had realized Sarek had not gone straight to Vulcan, but was now heading to talk to Toby, I'd not have sent Carol with the crew members. Nor would I have stood at the edge of the shoreline so at ease. However, I figured -even with Roger's threats- everyone was safe enough._

Erin's peaceful break was broken as Deanna appeared on the horizon. The native Furhon shook her head and walked to meet her figuring the star ship's counselor had come to give it another try in her efforts to get Erin to go with them. However, when she started speaking, Deanna interrupted.

"We're leaving within the hour, it's true." Deanna shook her head, "But I'll not be attempting you got get to change your mind. Nonetheless, Toby said we could have one last meal with you at the piano. You play so beautifully." The counselor knew if Erin really new what was up she'd have fled in the opposite direction, but kept the smile on her face hoping the lady would not bolt. If Erin did that, Deanna would have no idea what to tell her commander.

"Yes, he mentioned that. Let's go." Erin smiled and walked along side Deanna back towards the diner most people gathered to in the evenings, grateful it wasn't the smaller gray building. That one was too close to Roger's strongest hold.

 _Entry sixteen: Dennaa would admit later Toby had instigated Sarek's return, and the request for me to play had been asked for by the ambassador himself. If I had known Sarek was behind her invite I'd have instantly recoiled out of years of habit._

While Erin was entering the restaurant slash diner, Sarek was talking to Toby inside his office. The room felt as if it had been transplanted from one of Earth's Polynesian islands. Fake palm trees even stood in a corner near Toby's desk. The magistrate had carefully explained the true situation of the current Furhon society, and wrapped it up by speaking of Erin's relationship to Roger.

"So, you see, one would think Erin's true relationship towards her would give her the upper hand. Allow her to use her brother's laws against him. Sadly..." He shrugged his shoulders, "...it has only bought your people more time to get off this island and away from Furhon. Trust me he has destroyed whole families on less grounds than anything you could come up with."

"How can that be?" Sarek couldn't wrap his logical mind around what he was being told.

"No other reason than Roger is a superb…...power-hungry, con artist? With a lot of charisma to boot. Toby leaned his muscular body forward as if to stress what he was about to say. "She, and I , have had much aid in our cause throughout this past decade; unfortunately, like I said Roger's …...talent, if you want it call it that, has allowed him to influence men who have the power to controls our laws. These islands…." He quit speaking knowing new laws were probably being made up at the very moment they were speaking, and stood up. "Come, you need to see something." Toby lead Sarek out of the office and into a private cemetery just outside his office.

The small graveyard was kept hidden from view by a six foot brick wall. Markers of all races, creeds, and faiths could be seen. Any grass growing was constantly cut, and the ground well maintained. Toby stopped by a grave with a marking that let Sarek know it was a fellow Vulcan's grave.

"His body is not here." The magistrate spoke slowly, "The marker is recent, I put it in place when a message came through our old friend had died." Toby let out a long breath of air and let his shoulders sag. "I was told his widow divorced him unwillingly, she was carrying his child." Sarek said nothing as he realized Erin and Malleria shared more than just friendship in common.

"Who was his widow? Erin or Malleria?" Sarek figured it was a fair question.

"I wish I knew." Toby let out a very weak chuckle. "But those two have steel traps for mouths." The magistrate continued on without interruption. "By the time we reconnected both their spouses were nowhere in sight, and there was no question they were in the family way." He then looked straight at Sarek who looked more than a bit stunned at his answer. "You have to understand those two would do anything to protect the other, the men they loved, and the children they bore." He went on to explain both women had picked Vulcan husbands because their own natures demanded they have stability. Someone who was strong enough not to allow their emotions to sway them. "So, you see they didn't simply want Vulcan husbands -they needed them to survive." Toby gave a small smile. " Malleria now survives because her current husband is not a full-blooded Furhonia; don't ask me how Erin is pulling it off. " Toby glanced at the grave and then back to Sarek, "Your mind may not have sorted out the two, but it will." He then told Sarek his best bet was to go talk to Erin, as Malleria's husband was no longer on the mainlands and would not understand an outsider -Vulcan to boot- coming to his home. He then took Sarek back inside to and led him to a wooden door.

"The stairs behind the door will take you through a tunnel to a restaurant/diner. Your request to have Erin play the piano has been honored." Toby then laid a hand on Sarek's shoulder. "Good luck my friend, may all your memories straighten themselves out before you see Erin."


	15. Confronting Erin

_**Vulcan Bride**_

 _ **I do not own the copyrights to Star Trek The Next Generation**_

 _ **Ch. 15 (Confronting Erin)**_

 _Entry seventeen: Life seems to be full of 'if only's' for me. If only I had taken advantage of getting off the planet ten years ago. If only I'd been able to help Malleria more she'd not have to spend her whole life on these islands -even if she has an exceptionally good husband. If only Sarek and….I stop the if only's and focus on nothing but playing the piano._

Erin was indeed wrapped up in the music. Its sounds flowed throughout the room as weaving itself into every listening ear's fiber. So engrossed was she that her eyes did not spot Sarek entering the room, nor was she aware of him stopping by the table where Riker, Deanna, and his own son, Spock sat.

"No insult, sir." Riker spoke as respectfully as he knew how. "But even Spock couldn't change Erin's mind, and his logic's just as good as yours." If not better was not something he was stupid enough to tack on. "Oh, and did you really request for her to play?" The starship's officer couldn't picture the ambassador asking for such a thing.

"Yes, I did for reasons that are none of your business." The ambassador kept his formal stance, "As to the other -she'll listen to me." Sarek lifted his chin not understanding how a trip through the tunnel could have separated Erin and Malleria in his mind, but it had. Therefore, he knew exactly what to say and do to get Erin off the island. Nonetheless, the ambassador wasn't surprised when the star ship's officer asked what made him think that.

"Just trust, Sarek." Toby came to the top of the stairs before the ambassador could answer. "Of all people, Erin will listen to the ambassador. After all, it just takes the right person to do the speaking." The look exchanged between the two men confused the ones at the table, but they said nothing as Sarek headed towards Erin.

The section set apart for dancing was not as well lit as the rest of the building. However, Sarek easily found his way to the side of the piano. Erin, who had not looked up once the whole time he'd been talking to Riker and the others, glanced up and her fingers froze.

"Sarek!" She didn't yell, but there was emphasis on his name nonetheless. "What are you doing here? If Roger sees you..." Her voice trailed off as she glanced to the door and back to the Vulcan ambassador. Sarek gave no reply other than to raise his hand to the chain he wore; Erin was instantly on her feet.

"Oh, Sarek, of course , you'd want your chain back, but don't worry, people will think nothing of it." Erin knew the majority wouldn't anyway, Roger might, but he was always a pain; nothing new there. "Basically, it's equivalent of letting a slave go free." The lady went to take his own chain off her neck only to find Sarek's hand on her wrist. The action caused her to look at the ambassador's face.

"That is only for someone bought as a slave within Furhon laws of the past century. You evoked a far more ancient one; one that permitted a renewal of broken marriage vows. It does not allow for any second break- especially if a child is involved. If that happens, it is instant death for the one breaking it -unless…." His mouth softened its stiff stance, "...they put themselves into self-imposed exile." Sarek was not surprised Erin's face paled.

"Who told you?" Erin found herself barely able to speak.

"No one, I remembered on my own." Sarek found himself being yanked away from the piano and practically hurled to the far end of the room; Erin might as well have been having a heart attack with her skin paling and hands beginning to sweat.

"How? I buried everyone's memories deep -even those four crew members have no idea how involved they were with Toby, I and the others." Her eyes began filling up with moisture. "For your safety, and my own, I buried your memories far far deeper than anyone else's. Heck, neither a Batazoid, or one of your people using a Vulcan mind meld should have been able to break it." In spite of the extreme stress Erin was feeling she giggled when Sarek spoke dryly that he knew that because he'd let both Lwaxana and Spock try. She quickly sobered up.

"Seriously, Sarek, you have got to get off this island now. Roger will have a fit if he finds you here. Law, or no law, he'll probably kill you on the spot and forget the hangman's noose. You broke every imaginable law of his by not only getting entrenched with our rebel cause so deeply, but ..." Erin found her throat constricting, "…. marrying me and fathering my child."

"What about Carol? Surely, you aren't going to turn your back on our daughter?" Sarek watched as Erin wrapped her arms around her waist and lower her eyes; he'd been right all along about the connection.

"She's safe enough as long as you keep her away from here." Their voices were not loud, so Sarek's friends could not hear their talk, but they could easily see whatever the Ambassador was saying had far more effect on Erin then their own words had.

"If you stay, I stay. Lwaxana can take care of Carol." Sarek put his hands on Erin's shoulder and was prepared for the look of sheer horror which jumped onto his wife's face causing her eyes to widen unnaturally.

"Roger would kill you." Tears threatened to spill over the brim of her eyes. "You have got to go."

"Not without you." Sarek shook his head as spoke. "Like I just said; you stay, I stay, that is all there is to it."

"How is having a death wish logical? You've got a chance to get out of here for good. Please, leave." Erin sincerely pled not wishing to see Sarek hanging from a noose, or laying in a pool of his own blood.

"I'm your adun, you are my adun'a." Sarek gently took a hold of Erin's chin and tilted her face back up when she started looking down almost as if wanting to hide the tears which had begun flowing down her cheeks, "Staying with you is perfectly logical." He waited to see her response and heard a sigh come out of her mouth.

"You will keep us far from Furhon?" She asked softly, "I won't have to keep Carol hidden away? Unless she prefers to stay so low key no one knows of her?" Erin watched Sarek nod his head in the affirmative.

 _Entry seventeen: Sarek's answer relieves me of a burden I have been carrying for_ _a little over ten years_ _. I had not realized how heavy of a one it was until he nodded his head. I find myself unable to think. One minute I am seeing his face clearly, and then ….nothing._ _Which explains why I do not recall Sarek catching me long before my body can hit the floor._


	16. Getting Erin Back and Family Reunited

_**A Vulcan Bride**_

I do not own the copyrights to any of the Star Trek Shows.

 **A/N's...I know Dr. Crusher was a really good, and decent doctor. From what I remember she was pretty good at listening to those under her care. However, for the sake of the storyline ONLY, I have her representing the medical field who aren't always very considerate of what non-medical people tell them.**

 **And thank-you again to TSP for beta'ing the story for me.**

 **Scene 15 (Getting Erin Back/family reunited)**

"Get us back on the ship and out of Furhon airspace as soon as possible." Sarek, who carried Erin in his arms, looked at Riker as he hurried to where the group was now standing, No one asked what caused Erin to black out, and Toby urged the others to do as the ambassador had said. Seconds after the group left Roger burst through the door demanding to know who transported down.

"And don't tell me no-one. Our machines may temporarily down for reasons we haven't figured out yet, but reports got to us that say people are coming and going here. I'll turn this place inside out if you try to pull the wool over my eyes." Toby only shrugged his shoulders, told Roger to be his guest, ignored the leader's face turning beet red and walked out the door. If Roger thought he was going to stick around when the magistrate knew exactly what had happened to the machines then he was crazier than Toby ever considered being.

Sarek could have cared less what was going on down on Furhon as he made sure Erin was taken care of. He insisted she stay in his own quarters and allowed Doctor Crush, the counselor, or Lwaxana to take turns watching over her. Carol was kept with him when not working, and became Deanna's shadow whenever she was available.

 _Entry eighteen: I hear myself calling for Sarek to run, for Malleria to hide. I cry for the baby she lost shortly after he was born. Pictures of of my own child as an infant having to be hid, to be raised calling someone else mother, rear their ugly head. I must have been tossing and turning and speaking out loud for the sound of Deanna's voice- along with others- come through. They tell me my husband and daughter are safe. No one is going to hurt them. It finally sinks into my frazzled brain - my marriage to Sarek is public information, Carol's true blood is known. They know I am a Vulcan's bride, but no one is trying to kill me, or Carol, because of it; I quit tossing around._

"She should be staying awake longer by now. I've sent word to Sarek I am going to have her moved to the medical center." Beverly was talking to Lwaxana after Erin had quit thrashing around. Her words were barely spoken when the ambassador entered the room. Before the doctor could speak he was over by Erin's bed, taking the covers off and picking her up.

"Erin is not going into any medical center." Sarke's voice did not waver as he spoke.

"But she's not getting any better." Beverly protested and was shocked when the ambassador actually snapped at her.

"Of course, she hasn't. You've been ignoring what I told you she needed. And I dare say you haven't told Deanna or Deanna's mother what I said." With that he marched out of his quarters carrying Erin, followed by Beverly and the counselor's mother.

"Music's great and all, Sarek, but there was no need to repeat your request to have it played so much, people playing instruments is not going to heal the sick." Beverly protested, Lwaxana stayed silent but shot the doctor a sharp glare – in her mind's eye Sarek should have been listened to even if Beverly hadn't agreed.

 _Entry nineteen: I am unaware of the one-sided argument going on as my mind fights to find a way to properly heal. The sound of music begins to seep into my pores and I find myself relaxing. I vaguely hear people talking to Sarek, but I can not comprehend what they are saying. It is hours before I finally become aware of my surroundings._

 **Epilogue.**

Music is once again playing but this time, instead of being held close to her husband's chest, Erin was on stage standing behind a mike, tapping her foot and patting the top of the center of her chest- where a necklace with a Vulcan symbol on it, hung. It had been in the box Dolly had given her the day she and Colleen had shown up unexpectedly. Carol, unlike what most of the planet of Furhon had thought, was not as 'touched' as they'd believed. However, she still kept so quiet few noticed her sitting next to Sarek. The ambassador glanced down at his daughter and then over at her mother. He may not have shown any smile, but deep inside it existed. Terrance, and others like Dolly and Colleen, had taken advantage of the offer to leave their home planet- even Malleria and her husband had been transported up, and where sitting near the Ambassador's table. The only one of the old crew not accepting the federation's offer was Toby. The magistrate had declined saying someone had to stay down to train new recruits to fight against Furhon's tyranny.

 _Entry twenty: My friends are easily spotted and I smile. It is a blessing Malleria ended up coming - she is being a big aid in helping Carol to adjust to the truth. I turn my head just as my adun glances at our daughter and then at me. Sarek does not have to say anything or make a public display of affection. I know it is there. He accepts me for who I am, though he does not always understand what I do. Nor, would I be honest to say I totally comprehend the Vulcan ways. However, that matters little as he does not attempt to take away my music which, may not affect him as it does others, but knows it can not be separated from me without a vital part of me dying. He has no issues with the fact our daughter isn't likely to be heard of once she goes to live on Vulcan for that child will always be a quiet one. Nonetheless, I am his Vulcan bride who no longer has to stay hidden, one Sarek is not ashamed of having and one he is a willing anchor for . That is good enough for me._

 ** _A/N: Thank-you to Gaben for telling me the vulcan name for husband and wife._**


End file.
